Kamen Rider Gear
by Cross-Z Magma
Summary: Abran paso al nuevo Kamen Rider, Gear! El usara los poderes de sus predecesores y hará que los engranajes del destino de todos estén en movimiento! El luchara contra uno de los dos peores villanos del Multiverso, Leviathan*Decir con voz tenebrosa*
1. Chapter 1

Kamen Rider Gear

First Gear. El Inicio

EN JAPON

Esta ciudad que antes era tecnológica, se volvió un caos, estaba siendo atacada por bestias, comandadas por un demonio llamado Leviathan, de color verde radioactivo, cuernos, un ala demoniaca pero con forma humanoide, pero ahora hablemos del protagonista un chico de cabello negro con el lado izquierdo de color blanco, un jean azul, camisa azul metálico y chaqueta dorada con los hombres de color cobre, tenia una mirada neutra con ojos dorados y un cinturón con una hebilla dorada

-Humanos, desde ahora trabajaran para mí, creando mis Gearrisers-luego volteo a ver a uno de los que estaba a su lado y le susurro-Una mitad a la mina y la otra a la fabrica-Luego abrió un portal parecido a los de The Flash

EN LA FÁBRICA

Nuestro protagonista estaba en ese lugar en una celda junto a un chico y dos chicas

-Bueno, como estaremos aquí por quien sabe cuanto-Decía una de las chicas, rubia con ojos morados, con camisa verde manzana y jean azul oscuro-Debemos conocernos, yo soy Mariel Tsunan

-Yo soy Yurei Hurri-Cabello purpura, ojos amarrillos, seria, también tenia una camisa verde, jean negro

-Soy Hiro Braver-Dijo el otro chico de cabello café, con un mechón azul oscuro, camisa morada, jean celeste y ojos verdes-Solo faltas tú-Dijo mirando a nuestro protagonista

-Chrono Gear –Dijo y empezó a trabajar en algo que no era visible para ellos

MESES DESPUES

Chrono bajo la vista de todos (Prisioneros y Guardias) saco dos engranajes y los coloco en la hebilla, haciendo sonar-Pincipal Gears Conect- y en el cinturón aparecieron engranajes tomo dos uno el lado izquierdo y derecho, presiono un botón en el engranaje izquierdo y sonó - Sword Gear, On- y el engranaje se convirtió en una espada de color cobre con un espacio en la espada, presiono el otro engranaje – Gear, On – clavo la espada en el suelo y coloco el engranaje en el engranaje derecho de la hebilla, uso la mano izquierda paa girar el engranaje y dijo – Henshin – y se materializo un engranaje en su hombro derecho y un portal apareció del cual salió un engranaje que se conecto al de su hombro, obteniendo una armadura dorada y cobre, el casco era de color cobre con dos grandes ojos verdes como un visor, y dos sobresalientes parecidos al del casco de Decade, dos en cada lado de su casco de color rojo, en el torso una armadura dorada en el pecho y el 70% del estomago era negro lo demás era dorado, los brazos de color cobre y en el hombro derecho los engranajes gigantes y en el izquierdo un sobresaliente dorado y piernas doradas - Soy Kamen Rider Gear… Ahora, los engranajes de sus destinos están en movimiento – y cargo contra los dos guardias

La pantalla se detuvo y varios engranajes empezaron a caer

End Gear


	2. Chapter 2

**[Gear, On]-Aparatos de Transformacion**

 _ **Callate**_ _-Demonios_ _ **o**_ _Kaijins_

 _ **C**_ **a** _ll_ a **t** _ **e-v**_ _o_ c _e_ _ **s**_ **d** _i_ **s** t _o_ _ **r**_ **c** i _o_ _ **n**_ **a** _d_ a _ **s**_

Hola-Humanos o telepatía

 _Dios-Pensamiento_

 **Gear-Ataque**

 **Second batalla y Primer Sekai**

Después de que Gear cargara contra los guardias los pateo y haciéndolos retroceder, pero ellos con los ojos llenos de furia sacaron sus propios engranajes y sonó con voz tétrica

[ **Gearriser, On]**

Y sacaron uno un martillo y una Katana, colocaron sus engranajes en un compartimiento del arma y presionaron un botón en la parte baja del mango y se transformaron en Kaijins

-Hammer y Katana Gearisers-Dijo Gear al verlos

El Hammer Geariser era una especie de combinación entre Kiva Dogga y Kugga Titan con los hombros como Kugga Titan pero el pecho como Kiva Dogga pero con lo demás de cuerpo parecido a Kugga Titan pero con brazos mas robustos y en vez de una mascara tenia una cara monstruosa, mientras que el Katana Gearriser era como el Chambara Bugster pero sin el Gashat saliendo de su cabeza, el Katana Geariser corrió hacia Gear y desenvaino la Katana, Gear detuvo la Katana con el Sword Gear pero no vio el martillo que se le acercaba, el cual lo golpeo enviándolo hacia uno de los barrotes de la celda, el Sword Gear volvió a su forma de engranaje y se auto situó en su cinturon

-En caso de una batalla de fuerza bruta, contrarresta con cerebro o fuerza bruta-Decía Gear sacando un engranaje y lo presiono

[ **Ex-Aid Gear, On]**

Presiono un botón en el centro del engranaje derecho del Gear Driver (Su cinturón)

 **[Change Your Gear]**

Coloco el engranaje y lo giro, comenzando a sonar

 **[Gacchan!Level Up!Mighty Jump!Mighty Kick!Mighty, Mighty Actio~~~~~~n X]**

Convitiendose en Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, saco otro engranaje y lo activo, apareciendo de la nada un montón de engranajes, que se unieron y crearon un robot rojo, era el Support Robot del juego Gekitotsu Robots

 **[Gekitotsu Gear, On]**

Y colocándolo junto al de Ex-Aid, lo giro y empezó a sonar

 **[Gacchan!Level Up!Mighty Jump!Mighty Kick!Mighty, Mighty Actio~~~~~~n X][A Gaccha!Buttobase!Totsugeki!Gekitotsu Punch!Gekitotsu Robots]**

Y se transformo en Ex-Aid Level 3

- _ **Crees que una transformación nueva, te ayudara a ganarte-**_ Grito el Katana Geariser cargando hacia el, pero Gear(Como Ex-aid LV.3) detuvo el golpe con el gran puño rojo y luego lo pateo, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y golpeo con el gran puño al Hammer Geariser, con su mano derecha tomo otro engranaje y lo activo

 **[Critical Gear, On]**

Y presiono un botón en el centro del engranaje izquierdo de su cinturón

 **[Set Your Finisher Gear]**

Y coloco el engranaje de su mano derecha en el engranaje izquierdo, empezando a sonar

 **[Kimewaza]**

Y lo giro activándolo

 **[Gekitotsu Critical Strike]**

Un monton de rayos como los de los comics se reunieron en su puño gigante, dio un puñetazo hacia el frente mandando como un cohete el puño, el cual golpeo al Hammer Geariser, desasiendo su transformación, sosteniendo aun su martillo

-Tch, no logre destruir su Geariser-Dijo Gear volviendo a su propia armadura con una impresionante velocidad, se dio la vuelta y salto hacia atrás, esquivando la katana del Katana Geariser

-¿ **Lograste derrotarlo y que? Eso no quiere decir que puedes derrotarme-** Dijo el Katana Geariser, cargando de nuevo hacia el pero esta vez con mayor facilidad Gear lo esquivo

-Antes no te destruía por que Hammer interfería-Decia Gear esquivando cada ataque del Geariser-Pero ahora que no interfiere…

Gear le dio una patada en el estomago y luego se le volvió a acercar para darle un puñetazo en la cara, saco otro engranaje y lo activo

 **[Finisher Gear, On]**

Y presiono el botón del engranaje izquierdo

 **[Set Your Finisher Gear]**

Y lo coloco para inmediatamente girarlo- **Gear Destiny Kick-** Dijo Gear saltando para darle una Rider Kick a el Katana Geariser, cayo al suelo destransformado, su Katana y su Geariser cayeron un poco mas lejos de el explotando, Gear se acerco al anterior Hammer Geariser y tomo su martillo y engranaje, luego los apretó destruyéndolos, pero de la nada se empezó a escuchar una alarma a lo que Gear activo otro engranaje el cual tomo la forma de una motocicleta de color bronce, en el interior de ambas ruedas se veía algo parecido a un engranaje, por no olvidar que cercano a los manubrios había un espacio para colocar un engranaje, además de tres botones al lado de ese espacio, uno rojo, uno verde y el ultimo azul, este era el Gear Machine, Gear inmediatamente se subió en la motocicleta y empezó a conducir, presiono el botón azul y se abrió delante del Gear Machine un portal Dimensional el cual cruzo, pero sin que Gear lo supiera Hiro estaba apretando los dientes unos segundos después de que Gear se fuera.

En una parte del multiverso

Chrono había caído al suelo, ya des transformado, al haber sido su primer viaje en su propio Machiner, empezó a ver a su alrededor notando, varios molinos de viento a su alrededor, y estaba seguro que a lo lejos veía a un tipo o era una mujer en un traje, que según lo que veía era Futo-kun y si estaba en lo correcto estaba en Futo City, lo que quería decir que este era el mundo de…

-W-Dijo Chrono con el ceño fruncido, luego oyó gritos un poco lejos, así que levanto el Gear Machine, el cual había caído al momento del aterrizaje, lo monto para ir en la dirección de los gritos

Al llegar al sitio de los gritos

Chrono se quito el casco y vio a un guerrero en una armadura partida a la mitad, el lado derecho era amarillo con unas partes doradas y el izquierdo azul con unas partes azules en un tono más fuerte, su mascara era de los mismos colores con dos grandes ojos rojos como visores y en la frente una W plateada, este era W/Double LunaTrigger, luchaba contra un Hopper Dopant, W/Double estaba disparándole con el Trigger Magnum, pero Hopper saltaba de un lado a otro esquivando todo lo Double le disparara, de la nada apareció otro Rider pero este llevaba una armadura rojo, que según veía hacia la iusion de una motocicleta, su visor era azul con una A plateada y cargaba una espada plateada con rojo, Este era Accel y llevaba la Engine Blade

-Sa, Furikiru Ze!(Ahora, abramos paso)-Dijo sacando un aparato parecido a una memoria USB, este era de color plateado con una gran E en una etiqueta, en dicha etiqueta estaba escrita la palabra "ENGINE", esta era la Engine Memory, además de un botón, el cual presiono

 **[Engine]**

Y luego lo coloco en la espada en un compartimiento y volvió a sonar

 **[Engine]**

Y luego se acerco al Hopper Dopant el cual no puedo alcanzar hasta que de la nada un disparo de Double logro darle y aprovechándose de eso Accel activo el modo Electric de la Engine Blade

 **[Electric]**

Y electrifico al Dopant, después activo un gatillo en el arma, activando el…

 **[Engine! Maximum Drive!]**

Y hizo un corto en forma de A, haciendo explotar al Hopper Dopant, y su Gaia Memory salió volando hacia el cielo explotando

-La Desesperación te espera en la línea de meta-Dijo Accel mientras su visor brillo un poco

-Mou, Terui se llevo la acción otra vez-El ojo izquierdo de Double brillo en cuanto sonó esa voz, pero en contraste con la voz que acababa de sonar, se oyó otra

-Eso es porque Terui Ryu era el indicado para este Dopant-Esta vez fue el ojo derecho de Double el que brillo, Double cerro su Driver y saco ambas Gaia Memory, dejando ver a un hombre con un sombrero negro con una cinta Gris, una chaqueta sin mangas, una camisa con mangas cortas una corbata, este era Hidari Shotaro, la mitad izquierda de Double


	3. Reboot

**Reboot! Reboot!** **¡RESTART!**


End file.
